Problem: A goblet contains $4$ red jelly beans, $6$ green jelly beans, and $10$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
There are $4 + 6 + 10 = 20$ jelly beans in the goblet. There are $10$ blue jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{10}{20} = \dfrac{1}{2}$.